The project emphasizes the development of devices and systems for computer analysis of the EEG in clinical practice and in research. Programs will be undertaken in the following areas: (1) Instrumentation - with the development of micro processors as satellites for averaging, etc.; (2) Computer systems: (a) CEARS - to provide graphic displays (CSA) of clinical EEG findings and somnograms and comagrams and numerical computations of spectral voltage, (b) CAEDIS -provides computer classification and automated statistical interpretation of clinical EEG, (c) NEER - to provide EEG and evoked potential computing from data transmitted over the telephone line; (3) Physiologic studies of (a) theoretical - brain wave equation model, (b) spectral components of the alpha rhythm, (c) language development and the EEG in infants; (4) Clinically oriented research: (a) Monitoring studies, in newborn using comagram, (b) Studies in epilepsy related to: (a) immmune model, (b) patient studies - mechanism of myoclonus, nature of paroxysmal activity and spike discharges quantitated by area display, (c) magnetic pickup of the human EEG, (d) evoked potentials in rat model and human (BAER) patients; (5) A center for neurologic computation will be established.